Cookies
by valele
Summary: When cookies and girlfriends cause fights.


**For many of you, today is a good day. For some of you, today is a bad day. For most of you, the reason of this is Obama, yet I'm celebrating something else (besides the Inauguration, of course). Today is my amazing friend Katie's birthday! Of course, you probably all know her as **DramaticStarlet**, one of the best writers on this site. Anyway, this is her birthday present from me.**

**Like her Christmas present, it's going to have the group's kids, but it's going to be **_**way **_**before Joe and Chloe's wedding. And just so everyone understands, Shane and Caitlyn's kids are Joe, Elle and Cadence (but she won't have been born yet), Nate and Mitchie's kids are Chloe, Casey and Claire (who are twins) and Jason and Tess' kids are Kevin and Nick (who are also twins). Capisce?**

**--**

"Nicky, don't take my cookie!" the five-year-old Casey exclaimed, hitting her friend Nick.

"Casey, baby, don't hit Nicky, okay?" Caitlyn said, handing Casey another cookie.

"But he took my cookie!" Casey cried, glaring at Nick, who was sticking his tongue out at her before running over to Casey's twin and handing her the cookie. "Here, Claire."

Caitlyn sighed, looking at Nick's brother, Kevin, who was sitting by himself on a chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared at Nick and Claire. "Are they always like this?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Shane, who was playing with the quiet Elle.

Shane shrugged. "I see them just as much as you do, babe," he said. "Why would I know?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Why did we even agree to watch them all?" she mused, running over to Casey, who had started crying.

"Maybe because of every time they've watched the kids while we go off and have sex?" Shane suggested, grinning at Caitlyn but receiving a glare instead.

Shane handed Elle to Caitlyn, who started playing with Elle's hair while the girl picked up a book and tried to read, and Shane moved over to Joe and Chloe, the two seven-year-olds, who were sitting on the couch, Chloe watching Joe play the guitar.

"No, Joey, play the other song," Chloe said, smiling at him. "The one you wrote for me the other day."

Joe grinned at her and started playing the song she'd requested, singing the lyrics he'd added. "Joey, you wrote words to the song!" Chloe exclaimed, grinning widely now. "Joey, it's so pretty!"

Shane patted his son's back. "That's a good song, kid," he said. "I like it. Is it about Chloe Bear?"

Caitlyn laughed when she heard him say that, while Joe and Chloe both blushed. "Dad, leave us alone," Joe said, standing up and taking Chloe's hand. "We're going to my room."

Shane laughed, turning to look at Caitlyn incredulously. "Can you believe the kid?" he asked.

"He's exactly like you," Caitlyn said, setting Elle on the floor and putting her arms around Shane's waist. "Seriously, he's like a carbon copy."

Shane hugged her back. "I can tell," he said, "except I was way cuter."

"I don't know…" Caitlyn said, trailing off thoughtfully. "I think Joey's pretty adorable."

Before Shane could answer, Claire screamed loudly. Shane and Caitlyn looked over to where the twins where to see Casey pulling Claire's hair while Nick sat on the floor, crying.

Caitlyn ran to pull Casey and Claire apart, taking Casey's hand while Shane took Claire, leaving Nick and Kevin sitting on the floor, their backs to each other.

Elle looked at Nick and Kevin. "Do you guys hate each other?" she asked quietly, moving over to sit next to them.

Kevin pouted. "Claire is my friend, and Nicky says she's his girlfriend," he said.

"Claire's my girlfriend!" Nick exclaimed. "I asked her and she said yes because I have pretty eyes."

Kevin stuck his tongue out at him. "I have pretty eyes, too!" he exclaimed. "Mommy says we look the same so I have pretty eyes!"

"Well, Claire said she'd be my girlfriend!" Nick said. "You can have Casey!"

Kevin frowned. "I don't want Casey. Casey's mean and she hits me," Kevin said, "and she's your friend!"

Elle, who'd been watching their argument, said, "You shouldn't fight. Mommy says siblings love each other and don't fight."

Kevin looked at Nick sadly. "You can have Claire," he said, "but if you share."

Nick smiled at him. "Will you share Casey?" he asked.

Kevin nodded before he threw his arms around Nick, knocking him to the floor. "Pinned you!" he exclaimed.

Elle turned around, leaving the two boys wrestling on the floor, and headed up the stairs, where Shane was talking to Claire as Caitlyn talked to Casey.

"Mommy, Kevin and Nicky are fighting on the floor, but I think they're friends," Elle said, tugging on her mom's shirt.

"Oh, sh – I mean, shoot," Caitlyn said, standing up. "Casey, baby, stay right here. Talk to Elle, alright?"

Casey nodded, shooting Elle a weak smile. "Hi, Elle," she said.

"Hi, Casey," Elle answered, smiling at her as she sat down. "Are you and Nicky still friends?"

Casey shrugged. "Claire's his girlfriend," she said, "but Nicky was my friend first."

"Claire and you should be friends," Elle said, "and you and Kevin and Nicky and Claire should all be friends."

Casey nodded. "But Nicky's dating Claire and he took my cookie to give it to her!"

Claire stood up indignantly. "Nicky's my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "I like Nicky! He's mine!"

Casey stood up. "Nicky was my friend first!" she yelled.

Elle put her hands over her ears. "Guys! Shh!" she exclaimed.

Casey and Claire both turned to look at her, surprised by how loud she'd spoken.

"You guys are sisters. You should be friends," Elle said, frowning. "Sisters are more important than boyfriends."

Claire nodded, starting to cry as she hugged Casey. "I want to be your friend!" she exclaimed. "I like Nicky, but I like you more!"

Casey hugged her back. "Can I be friends with Nicky?" she asked.

Claire nodded. "He was your friend first!" she said. "You can have him!"

Elle smiled triumphantly as Claire and Casey ran downstairs hand-in-hand before walking out of the room and into Joe's room.

"Hi, Joey, hi, Chloe," she said, hopping up on Joe's bed.

"Hey, Elle," Chloe said, smiling at her. "How are you?"

"I just made Casey and Claire and Kevin and Nicky be friends again," Elle said happily.

"You did?" Joe asked, strumming the guitar softly. "Great job, little sis."

"Thanks," Elle said, standing up again. "I'm going to see Mommy and Daddy."

Elle ran down the stairs, finding Nick, Kevin, Claire and Casey playing peacefully, but her parents where nowhere to be found.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Elle asked Nick as she tapped on his shoulder. Nick shrugged wordlessly, playing with a little toy truck.

Elle shrugged and sat down next to Claire, playing with one of her dolls with the rest of her cousins, forgetting about her search for her parents who were, in fact, in the next room, doing what they usually did when they had nothing else to do (or even when they had a lot to do but didn't feel like it) – have sex.

**--**

**Haha, I know, abrupt ending, but what else was I going to do? I'm not about to do a lemon, Katie, sorry :P. Maybe next time!**

**Well, all, hope you liked it!**


End file.
